blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Nozel Silva
is a nobleman and the oldest son of the Clover Kingdom's ruling family, House Silva. He is also the captain of the Silver Eagle squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Nozel Silva is a slender man with fair skin, narrow eyes, and small eyebrows. He has pale, silver-white hair worn in a very distinctive style that is occasionally remarked upon by other characters. Kept long and straight at the lower back, the top and upper side portions of his hair are heavily styled and swept back into long spiky fringe. His long bangs are styled into a braid that hangs between his eyes and down to the tip of the nose, where a small cross-shaped pendant is attached. Nozel wears the same style of clothing as the rest of his siblings - a loose fitting shirt with a high collar that is kept closed at the top by a gold band, but is left open below to expose his collar bone. He also wears loose pants, with tight bands just below the knee, and flimsy sandals. In addition, Nozel wears the typical robe of his order, the Silver Eagles. This robe consists of a short, fur mantle with longer, frilled panels that hang down to the elbow. Like other orders, their squad insignia is placed on the left hand side. Nozel's mantle also has an attached robe that is long enough to reach nearly to his feet. His grimoire case is positioned on his left hip. Personality Like the rest of the Silva clan, Nozel is an arrogant man who believes himself superior to others. But though he looks down on "slum rats," he takes his position as a Magic Knight very seriously and holds himself and his siblings to a high standard. When Solid demeans the Vermilion family after Fuegoreon is severely injured, Nozel points out that they, the Silvas, are worse because they were not present for the battle at all. Despite his usually arrogant behavior, Nozel does exhibit signs of caring for and respecting people close to him. He states that he will avenge Fuegoreon after he is injured, and later scoffs at Fana's magic, implying that Fuegoreon's flames were far superior to hers. Though Nozel rarely shows much emotion, he can be surprisingly belligerent when annoyed. He shows open dislike for Yami and insults him on multiple occasions. He was also annoyed when Yami and Asta traded banter over how he styles his hair, and threatened them both. And when Lil did an impression of Fuegoreon to attempt to lighten the mood at the captain's meeting, Nozel was one of the captains who angrily told him off. Nozel is not openly affectionate with any of his siblings but shows particular disdain for Noelle and blames her for the death of their mother. Biography As kids Nozel and Fuegoreon Vermilion grow up together and forge a rivalry.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, pages 16 At the entrance exam, Nozel, along with the rest of the Magic Knight Captains, observe and judge on whom they want to add into their squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 10 After the exams, when Yuno appears in front of them, all of the captains, including Nozel, want him and raise their hands, but Yuno decides to join the Golden Dawn.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 7 Much later, at a decoration ceremony with the Magic Emperor, Nozel is present as captain of Silver Eagle, along with Nebra and Solido, who are being promoted. As Noelle's own siblings are heartily humiliating their sister, Nozel goes as far as trying to banish her from the venue. Seeing it happens in front of his eyes, Asta quickly grabs Noelle's arm as he tries to prevent her from leaving. The former then climbs on top of one of the tables and makes his declaration to surpass all of them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 12-19 A fight arises and eventually Asta is able to hold against Solido. Seeing the embarrassing actions from his younger brother, Nozel steps in as he releases his Magic Power. Fortunately, the captain of the Crimson Lion squad, Fuegoreon Vermilion, interferes as he points out the House Silva's shameless act of attacking a boy. Fuegoreon's comments are not received well by Nozel as the latter gives him a condescending remark which leads to a brief confrontation between the captains.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 14-18 When the city is attacked, the Magic Knights spread out to take care of the attackers. Once they defeat the enemies, a spatial magic is used and all are teleported far away from the city.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 28, pages 7-10 Using combined efforts, they manage to get back rather quickly, and Nozel uses his Silver Rain on the enemies but is surprised when the enemy uses a dark magic item to absorb the properties of his attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, pages 12-17 As the enemies leave, they take Asta with them, and Noelle immediately proposes a rescue mission for her squadmate. However, the other Knights immediately reject it with Nozel deciding to focus the resources on establishing the Royal Capital's defenses. Solido starts making fun of Fuegoreon's loss, but Nozel interrupts him stating that they are even less than him for not even being present at the fight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 35, pages 1-5 Later when Nozel is leaving, he is angry at himself for letting Fuegoreon on the verge of dying. As he remembers his past with him, he states that he will find the one who did this to Fuegoreon and bury him himself. Nozel later shows up with two other captains, saving Yami from Liar, Vetto, and Fana's attacks. After Yami complains about their arrival, Nozel comments on his condition. Telling Yami to keep himself nice and clean for the day he may hang him, calling him a foreigner - followed by Yami insulting him in return. Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, pages 16-17 Nozel attacks Licht but Fana blocks the Silver Spear. As he squares off against Fana and Salamander, he creates multiple spears and boasts about the strength of his mercury, having trained against Fuegoreon's Fire Magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 52, pages 11-12 Like the others Nozel is surprised when Asta makes it through the battlefield unscathed and lands a hit on Licht.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 52, pages 17-20 When Licht's magic begins overflowing because Asta's sword removed the seal, the Third Eye surround and seal their leader, surprising Nozel with the feat.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, pages Nozel attends a meeting of the Magic Knights captains. He complains about Jack and Yami's bickering. Lil Bowamoltie mentions the absence of Fuegoreon and the table goes silent, but when she tries imitating the Crimson Lion captain, Nozel and Jack threaten her. After William Vangeance's late arrival, Nozel questions why he was also absent from the decoration ceremony.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 54, pages 6-13 They proceed to the dungeon and wait to hear the name of the traitor, as revealed by Georg and Catherine.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 54, pages 16-19 Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Mercury Magic': Nozel uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate mercury.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, page 14 Rain_of_silver.png|link=Silver Rain|Silver Rain Silver Spear.png|link=Silver Spear|Silver Spear Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a nobleman and captain of a Magic Knights Squad, Nozel possesses an immense amount of Magic Power which Asta states to be on the same level to that of Yami Sukehiro.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, page 12 He can create an intense pressure around his surroundings just from releasing it, and manifest a large eagle from his Magic Power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, page 16 Even Licht, the leader of White Night Eye, states he is very powerful, alongside fellow captains Charlotte Roselei and Jack the Ripper.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 52, page 12 Equipment *'Grimoire': Nozel possesses a grimoire, which contains mercury-based spells that he uses during combat.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, page 12 Nozeru grimoire.png|Nozel's grimoire Fights Events Initial Concepts Nozeru initial concept head.png|Head Trivia * Nozel likes order and roasted duck.Volume 7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Silver Eagle members